peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 September 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-09-26 ;Comments *Peel refuses to play Heart records after a listener requests a track from their Dreamboat Annie album. He does include a track by Freddie King, who had died in the previous year - despite having expressed criticism of the guitarist's work ten years earlier, on the Perfumed Garden. There are also two tracks by 1950s rockabilly duo the Farmer Boys, not to be confused with 1980s Peel session artists the Farmer's Boys. *Peel mentions to listeners to listen tomorrow's night programme as the Slits are performing a session. *Peel plays tracks from the Dead Boys' Young Loud And Snotty album. *Peel mentioned doing a gig in Preston on Saturday, where a fellow asked him to play a track from the Gladiators on the show, but forgotten about it and instead plays a track from Carl Malcolm featuring Ranking Trevor. *Peel plays tracks from Richard Hell & The Voidoids' Blank Generation album. *Peel plays a track from Bunny Wailer covering Bob Marley's Get Up, Stand Up. *Peel mentions seeing Liverpool play on Saturday with the Motors and embarrassingly for him during the half time announcement, they announced his presence with the band and played a track from the group, which the band were chuffed at. Sessions *Thin Lizzy #11. Recorded: 1977-08-01. Broadcast: 22 August 1977 *XTC #2. Recorded: 1977-09-21. All tracks except for "Heathwave Mark 2 available on "Drums And Wireless - BBC Radio Sessions 77 - 89 " (1994, CD, Nighttracks) and on "Transistors Blast" (1998, 4 CD, TVT Records). Tracklisting *Thin Lizzy: Dancing In The Moonlight (session) *Dr. Feelgood: Ninety-Nine And A Half (Won't Do) (LP - Be Seeing You) United Artists *David Bowie: Heroes (7") RCA Victor *XTC: Dance Band (session) *Freddie King: Sweet Home Chicago (LP - Freddie King (1934-1976)) RSO *Dead Boys: All This And More (LP - Young Loud And Snotty) Sire *Dead Boys: What Love Is (LP - Young Loud And Snotty) Sire *Dead Boys: Not Anymore (LP - Young Loud And Snotty) Sire *Dead Boys: Ain't Nothin' To Do (LP - Young Loud And Snotty) Sire *Thin Lizzy: That Woman's Gonna Break Your Heart (session) *Carl Malcolm Feat. Ranking Trevor: Repatriation (12") Grove Music *XTC: Heatwave Mark 2 (session) *Sad Café: Hungry Eyes (LP - Fanx Ta'ra) RCA Victor *Richard Hell & The Voidoids: Who Says? (LP - Blank Generation) Sire *Richard Hell & The Voidoids: Blank Generation (LP - Blank Generation) Sire *Richard Hell & The Voidoids: Another World (LP - Blank Generation) Sire *'File 1 ends and File 2 starts mid way of the track above' *Thin Lizzy: Bad Reputation (session) *Farmer Boys: My Baby Done Left Me (v/a LP - Capitol Rockabilly Originals) Capitol *Farmer Boys: Cool Down Mame (v/a LP - Capitol Rockabilly Originals) Capitol *XTC: I'm Bugged (session) *Motörhead: Viborator (LP - Motörhead) Chiswick *Bunny Wailer: Get Up, Stand Up (12") Island *Thin Lizzy: Killer Without A Cause (session) *Cate Brothers: Give Me A Reason (LP - The Cate Bros. Band) Asylum *XTC: Into The Atom Age (session) *Motors: Summertime (Is Calling) (LP - 1) Virgin *Rolling Stones: Crackin' Up (2xLP - Love You Live) Rolling Stone *Thin Lizzy: Downtown Sundown (session) *Brats: First Rock Star On The Moon (v/a LP - New York New Wave - Max's Kansas City Volume II) Ram File ;Name *1) john peel show 1977 side 1.mp3 *2) john peel show 1977 side 2.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:01:09 *2) 1:00:34 ;Other *Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *Mooo Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online